


why so shy, baby?

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vibrators, like barely it’s just teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Yukhei loves making Mark shy in public.So the day they go out to meet some friends, he tosses a vibrator to Mark. He just wants to have some fun. (And make Mark a little horny along the way.)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	why so shy, baby?

“Here.” Yukhei tosses something in Mark’s direction. It lands on their shared bed.

Mark narrows his eyes.

“What the fuck is thi- Oh.” He stops, holding the- the  _ vibrator?  _ In his hand.

“Put it in.”

The way he says it is so nonchalant, like he’s asking Mark to wear a different pair of shoes or something.

“What do you mean  _ put it in _ ?” Mark scoffs and flushes, turning it in his hands, “We’re about to go out to meet friends.”

“Exactly.” Yukhei flashes him an attractive smile as he buttons up his shirt, and Mark swallows.

—

Mark shifts in his seat as they wait for their order. He sits across from Yukhei at the table and with them are a ton of their friends. He’s slightly intimidated. Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jaemin, Chenle, and Taeyong sit at the table with them, talking and laughing loudly.

Thankfully, the vibrations are at the lowest setting, so it’s a pleasant feeling, and it presses into all the right places and makes him feel like grinding his ass down onto it, but he knows better.

Until Yukhei pulls out his phone, and Mark throws a worried glance at their friends. They’re too busy in a heated debate about whether or not lab rats know they’re lab rats. Mark licks his lips, breathing getting heavier when Yukhei turns the vibrations higher.

He sends Mark a cheeky smile, and Mark grits his teeth, breath catching in his throat when the vibrator shifts, and it’s  _ right  _ on his prostate, and Mark bangs his knee on the table as he leans forward, a strangled moan leaving his mouth.

Jaehyun looks at him in confusion.

“Bro, you good?”

“Yeah,” Mark coughs, shifting in his seat again, “Accidentally hit my knee.”

“Mmkay.” Johnny slaps him on the back, ever so older brother-like, and he turns back to the debate, Jaemin practically yelling about the IQ of rats while Chenle eggs him on.

Mark gives his nastiest glare to Yukhei, but the latter looks unphased, thumb playing with the settings and a lazy smile on his face.

He leans back in his chair, looking relaxed, and his eyes stay locked on Mark as his thumb moves up the screen, and Mark almost sees white, the vibrations so hard that his prostate feels  _ abused,  _ cock making a tent in his pants. The rough fabric gives him some friction, but he can’t do anything about it, not while they’re in public. He bites his lip as hard as he can, desperate sounds lodged in his throat.

“Yukhei-“ Mark mutters, throwing a pleading glance in his direction. Yukhei raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

This directs the attention of the entire table to them.

“Are y’all fighting?” Taeyong frowns.

“They would never,” Doyoung scoffs, “They’re the most loved up couple I know.”

Mark faintly realizes through his aroused haze that Doyoung just indirectly complimented him for the first time.

Eventually, the attention is back off of them and Mark can relax a little more, or as much as he can.

And then Yukhei starts playing with the vibrations.

They start out small, but then they get so intense that Mark almost jumps in his seat, prostate abused and tingles running up and down his spine. His hand inches to palm himself through his jeans, and he sighs at the pleasurable contact, trying not to move his hips up into the sensation.

But then they’re gone, and Mark whines at the loss. He freezes.

Jaehyun turns to look at him.

“Dude, are you sure you’re good?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Mark lets out through gritted teeth. Jaehyun looks far from convinced, but he doesn’t push it.

Yukhei turns up the vibrations all the way before setting his phone on the table and leaving it there. Mark’s free hand grips the table for support, his stomach tight with arousal and mind hazy.

“I- I need to go to the bathroom.” Mark grips the arm rests of the chair as he gets up and turns around as quick as he can, careful to try and walk normally as he walks into the bathroom.

Mark barely has time to get himself together before Yukhei is following in after him, hand reaching down and hovering over his hole, pressing the vibrator deeper into him. Mark grips the sink counter, letting out a moan.

“Yukhei,  _ please. _ ” He gasps out as Yukhei pulls down his pants and wraps a hand around his cock, thumbing over the slit. Mark’s hips jerk into his hand, sensation making his entire body tingle and stomach pool in arousal.

“Please what, hm?” Yukhei hums into his ear, deep voice sending shivers down his back and making his back arch. Each stroke of Yukhei’s hand draws out a desperate cry from him. He feels so overwhelmed he can barely speak.

“I- I,  _ nngh,  _ I wanna come.” Mark sobs out as Yukhei’s pace becomes brutal.

“Already?” Yukhei presses the vibrator deeper, and Mark’s hips stutter and he cries out before coming all over Yukhei’s hand. 

His rapid breathing decreases as he comes down from his high, and Yukhei kisses his neck.

“I hate you.” Mark exhales out, pushing him away lightly before pulling his pants back up. He winces at how uncomfortable it is.

“It should be the other way around,” Yukhei chuckles as he kisses Mark’s forehead, “Look what you left me with.” 

Mark looks down and snickers.

“We can take care of that later,” He narrows his eyes at Yukhei, “Payback for everything you just put me through.”

“You barely lasted five minutes.” Yukhei scoffs as they walk back out. Mark makes a noise of pain at the way his legs feel like jelly.

“Five? More like ten.” Mark glares at him as they sit back down.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love in the comments!! a kudos would be nice too <3 love yall


End file.
